pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
Patapon 3 Equipment
Equipment featured in Patapon 3. The weapons have different styles and usages depending on the class that is used. Each equipment has five different rarities: *'Common' - Default and unenchanted equipment. *'Enchanted' - Equipment imbued with special properties. See below for more information. *'Unique' - Uncommon equipment that have natural bonuses and special effects. *'Super Unique' - Rare equipment with powerful, sometimes detrimental, bonuses and effects. *'Ultimate' - Extremely rare equipment. See Ultimate Equipment for more information. Common and Enchanted equipment can be improved at the Blacksmith. Once an item reaches levels 11 and 31, its appearance changes, though this is purely cosmetic. Taterazay-Class Weapons Weapons typically used by Taterazay-classes. These weapons are usually melee weapons with short range but high damage. Swords = Swords are the most basic melee weapons, having average damage, range, and speed. Swords are used by: *Taterazay *Guardira *Tondenga (Level 6) Common *'Sword': A standard-issue sword. Light and easy to wield, but massive damage, no! (Attack Element: Slash) : *'Ice Sword': Magic sword mantled in the coldest of cold. Can freeze enemies, deal critical hits and knock them back. Said to stay eternally sharp. (Freeze) (Attack Element: Slash Ice) : *'Flame Sword': Sword with a blade burning red with magical heat. Not only powerful, it lights them on fire! (Ignite) (Attack Element: Slash Fire) : *'Sleepy Sword': A magic sword that deals damage and sends foes to sleep. One nasty slice and it's night-night. (Sleep) (Attack Element: Slash) : Unique *'Drigonlay': An enchanted sword. The blade curves slightly, all the better for stabbing dragons right in the rib cage. (150%+ damage to Dragons. Also Ignites.) (Attack Element: Slash) : *'Flangil': The hilt of this single-edged sword is engraved with a holy crest. Its golden blade cuts demons down to size. (50%+ damage to Undead and Demons, boost max HP, shield-breaker chance and halves damage against darkness.) (Attack Element: Slash) : Super Unique *'Castram': This two-pronged sword with an unsettling bend slashes twice in a single breath. (Attack Element: Slash) : *'Fendus': A two-edged sword doubling as a shield. Somewhat uncouth, but boosts defense provided the wielder can lift it. (Boosts Max HP, defense, reduces elemental damage taken by 1/10, and boosts status effects resistances.) (Attack Element: Slash) : *'The Butcher': Sword large enough to give anyone an inferiority complex- well what's left of them. Knocks foes back causing stagger. (Attack Element: Slash) : |-|Blades = Blades are melee weapons that have high speed and critical rate, but lower damage compared to swords. Blades are used by: *Taterazay (Level 5) *Myamsar Common *'Blade': This standard-issue blade deals less damage than a sword (bad), but more critical hits (excellent). (Attack Element: Slash) : *'Lightning Blade': An enchanted blade that summons lightning, deals critical hits, and lights foes on fire.(Ignite) (Attack Element: Slash Lightning) (Also increases attack speed.) : *'Critical Blade': A magic blade with magic sharpness. This reliable weapon has a good chance of dealing critical hits. (Critical) (Attack Element: Slash) : Unique *'Tsuyugiri': This renowned blade is so sharp that it slices rain drops into two. Even most shields are useless against its blinding slash. (Shield Breaker) (Attack Element: Slash) : *'Murapata': A deadly blade that cries for blood. Murders the opposition, provided one pays the price. (High critical chance, but lowers maximum stamina. Also causes Sleep and Poison.) (Attack Element: Slash Darkness) : Super Unique *'Blade of Astria': A Western blade encrusted with fabulous jewels and passed down through a line of battle-decorated kings. It can puncture a dragon's scales and shatter a castle's walls. (20%+ damage to Wood. 50%+ to against Shells, Dragons, and Stone. 100%+ damage to Metal.) (Attack Element: Slash) : |-|Arms = Arms are dual-wielded melee weapons with very short range, but usually deal high damage to structures and inflict knockback. Arms are used by: *Destrobo *Bowmunk *Ragewolf (Dark Hero Mode) Common *'Arm': A training arm. Inflicts little damage. (Attack Element: Strike) : *'Ice Arm': This arm make of compacted permafrost freezes foes. (Freeze) (Attack Element: Strike Ice) : *'Repel Arm': This rough arm sends foes flying. (Knockback) (Attack Element: Strike) : *'Sleepy Arm': This magic arm lulls foes to sleep upon contact. (Sleep) (Attack Element: Strike) : Unique *'Deathwringer': This field throwing arm has broken countless records. (125%+ damage to Wood, Stone, and Metal) (Attack Element: Strike) : *'Great Golem Arm': A precious arm that uses the limb of a golem. (Attack Element: Strike) : Super Unique *'Piringar Zingar': This shock-inducing arm is used to quell riots. (Ignite) (Attack Element: Strike Lightning) : *'Chosan's Arm': This quick-reflex arm is used to capture criminals. (20%+ damage to Demons, Undead, Shells, Dragons, and Giants. 80%+ damage to Wood, Stone and Metal) (Attack Element: Strike) : *'Natura's Touch': This holy arm is steeped in healing powers, and has strong resistance to magic attacks. Boast high heal-boosting attack power, but does little damage. (Increases Healing power of Bowmunk's Freaky Tree, but 50%- damage to Demons, Undead, Shells, Dragons, and Giants. 25%- damage to Wood, Stone and Metal) (Attack Element: Strike) : |-|Daggers = Daggers are extremely short-range melee with low damage, but extremely high speed. Daggers are used by: *Myamsar (Level 10) *Piekron (Level 12) Common *'Dagger': This standard-issue dagger is well-loved for its sturdy but compact design. (Attack Element: Stab) : *'Critical Dagger': This dependable dagger with critical effect is used on the battlefield to finish off enfeebled foes. (Critical) (Attack Element: Stab) : *'Sleepy Dagger': The tip of this dagger is dipped in sleep medicine. Multiple stabs ensure a thoroughly soporific effect. (Sleep) (Attack Element: Stab) : Unique *'Crablessa': Months were spent molding a rock-hard Cioking shell into this dagger. (250%+ damage to Shells. 100%+ damage to Dragons and Metal. 50%+ damage to Stone. 20%+ damage to Wood.) (Attack Element: Stab) : Super Unique *'Feisho': This magic dagger makes its wielder feel as light as a feather. Foes will be helpless in the face of your lightning-quick moves. (Attack Element: Stab) : |-|Shivs = Shivs are melee-weapons used exclusively by Myamsar at Level 15. These weapons bolster defense and greatly increase Shield-breaker chance. Common *'Shiv': This standard-issue shiv is shaped so that it slips past your foe's shield and delivers its blow true. (Attack Element: Stab) : *'Poison Shiv': This shiv is laden with a fast-acting poison. Its deadly slice combines with the ensuing venom drives foes to agony. (Poison) (Attack Element: Stab Poison) : Unique *'Heltopay's Kiss': This deadly crescent-shaped shiv slips past shields and delivers effective critical attacks. (Shield-breaker) (Attack Element: Stab) : Super Unique *'Goliamon's Shiv': The blade of this shiv seems to glow with a dark power. Boasts high attack power, poison, and sleep effects. (Poison and Sleep) (Attack Element: Stab Darkness) : *'Holymadda Shiv': The divine blade of this legendary shiv is imbued with a holy power. Boasts high attack power, and boosts stamina. (100%+ damage to Demons and Undead. Also boosts Max HP.) (Attack Element: Stab Light) : |-|Greatswords = Greatswords are heavy melee weapons with a slow attack speed, but provide additional hitpoints, defense, and status resistance. Greatswords are used by: *Grenburr *Cannassault (Level 15) *Ravenous (Dark Hero Mode) Common *'Greatsword': A standard-issue greatsword. "Great" because it's durable, but is actually a bit useless. (Attack Element: Slash) : *'Critical Greatsword': A sharp, enchanted greatsword. This one's a keeper - it deals lots of critical hits. (Critical) (Attack Element: Slash) : *'Ice Greatsword': A magic greatsword forged in permafrost. Freezes foes. (Freeze) (Attack Element: Slash Ice) : Unique *'Quagar': A hefty, single-edged greatsword made from the hardest mineral imaginable. Has consistently high attack power and strong knockback. (Knockback) (Attack Element: Strike) : *'Excalipon': Only a chosen few can wield this greatsword which inflicts terrifying critical damage that corresponds to its owner's luck. (Critical) (Attack Element: Slash Light) : Super Unique *'Serberker': The destructive force of this accursed greatsword is formidable indeed, but he who wields it loses all sense of self-preservation, eventually losing the ability to distinguish friend from foe. (Greatly reduces critical rate) (Attack Element: Slash) : |-|Greatblades = Greatblades are heavy melee weapons used exclusively by Grenburr at Level 14. Greatblades are similar to Greatswords, but feature higher damage, speed, and critical rate at the cost of lesser defensive bonuses. Common *'Greatblade': This standard issue greatblade used in training boasts consistently high attack power. (Attack Element: Slash) : *'Flame Greatblade': A blazing Greatblade with magical power; anything it touches bursts into flame. (Ignite) (Attack Element: Slash Fire) : *'Sleepy Greatblade': This magic greatblade lulls foes to sleep while dealing damage. (Sleep) (Attack Element: Slash) : Unique *'Mono Hoshibo': A greatblade so long, you could use it to dry your laundry if it weren't for the whole "sharp" thing. And yet oddly enough, it's as light as a feather. (Ignite) (Attack Element: Slash Lightning) : *'Onigiri's Greatblade': A greatblade used by an eastern hero to smite a particularly nasty demon. When its frosty blade slices a victim, a layer of ice spreads from the wound. (50%+ damage to Demons, Undead and Giants. Also Freezes) (Attack Element: Slash Ice) : Super Unique *'Murasamune': A cursed greatblade that demands a great sacrifice from whoever is brave enough to wield it. Boasts ultimate critical effect, and induces poison and sleep. (High critical and causes Sleep and Poison, but lowers Max HP) (Attack Element: Slash Darkness) : |-|Axes = Axes are heavy melee weapons with extremely high damage and range, but provide no defensive bonuses. Axes are used by: *Cannassault *Tondenga (Level 10) *Grenburr (Level 20) *Ravenous (Dark Hero Mode) Common *'Axe': A standard-issue axe. Great for cutting wood, but (strangely) not so hot when it comes to cutting enemies. (Attack Element: Slash) : *'Stagger Axe': A magic axe designed for making enemies stagger or knocking them away. (Stagger) (Attack Element: Slash) : *'Poison Axe':'' An enchanted axe with a poison-laced edge. Handle with care!'' (Poison) (Attack Element: Slash Poison) : Unique *'Hilkinga's Chillaxe': This axe, forged in permafrost freezes foes on their tracks and is excellent for demolition. (Freeze) (Attack Element: Slash Ice) : *'Susurapon': A feather-light magic axe. Its wielder darts about the battlefield, nimbly dodging attacks. (Attack Element: Slash) : Super Unique *'Axe of Hanboon': A dignified looking axe designed for the undignified purpose of dealing excruciating pain. One powerful blow is enough to blast foes out sight, or at least cause great stagger. (Attack Element: Strike) : |-|Clubs = Clubs are heavy melee weapons with short range, but high damage and average speed. Clubs are used by: *Tondenga *Guardira *Cannassault (Level 10) *Ravenous (Dark Hero Mode) Common *'Club': Standard-issue club. Use for carpentry more than fighting. (Attack Element: Strike) : *'Lightning Club': This magic club summons lighting. Causes critical hits and is flammable. (Ignite) (Attack Element: Strike Lightning) : *'Dreamweaver': This magic club zonks foes unconscious. (Sleep) (Attack Element: Strike) : Unique *'Genmaru': A sturdy tool built for demolition. Pulverizes enemy structures. (150%+ damage to Wood, Stone and Metal) (Attack Element: Strike) : *'Mjollnir': This sparkling gold club of the gods, said to easily crack the skull of a giant, has a high critical rate. (50%+ damage to Giants) (Attack Element: Strike) : Super Unique *'Thor': This club, created by son of Odin himself, inspires terror in the form of an array of status effects. (150%+ Damage to everything, causes all status effects, but increases damage taken by 50%) (Attack Element: Strike) : Yarida-Class Weapons Weapons typically used by Yarida-classes. These weapons have a variety of uses, usually thrown, but can be used to strike or stab opponents. Spears = Spears are the most basic medium-range weapons, focusing on offensive stats rather than defensive. Spears are used by: *Yarida *Kibadda *Piekron *Wooyari *Pyokorider (Level 15) *Charibasa *Taterazay (Level 10) *Naughtyfins (Dark Hero Mode) *Buzzcrave (Dark Hero Mode) Common *'Spear': A standard issue spear. It's made to last, but sadly the end isn't pointy enough to inflict much damage. (Attack Element: Stab) : *'Critical Spear': This sharpened spear is a dependable piece which effectively deals critical hits. (Critical) (Attack Element: Stab) : *'Flame Spear': A spear with a burning hot tip, thanks to a little magic. Great for making shish kebab in a single stab-broil motion. (Ignite) (Attack Element: Stab) : *'Repel Spear': A heavy, uncouth-looking spear. Its true worth becomes apparent when you knock foes into next year. (Knockback) (Attack Element: Strike) : Unique *'Gesundbeit': Twisted spear created to slay a giant. Who art stabbed, art going to have one awful nights sleep. (80%+ damage to Giants. Also causes Poison) (Attack Element: Stab) : *'Yumspar': This mysterious spear, decorated with vines, sends its victims to dreamland. (Sleep) (Attack Element: Stab) : Super Unique *'Dokaknel's Fang': A spear obtained from a Dokaknel, but rarely. Pierces through anything and strikes the ground in triumph. (50%+ damage to Shells and Dragons. Also Pierces through enemies, buildings and walls.) (Attack Element: Stab) : *'Palkyria's Flight': This special spear, that happens to be at the forefront of modern aerodynamics, can precisely careen through the cracks between shields. (Higher chance for shield-breaker, Also increases attack speed by -25%.) (Attack Element: Stab) : *'Poseipon's Trident': This three-pronged spear of a sea king; boasts tremendous attack power and instantly freezes enemies upon contact. (Freeze) (Attack Element: Stab Ice) : Note: Unobtainable unless hacked in |-|Pikes = Pikes are alternative medium-range weapons typically attack with melee from a distance rather than being thrown. Pikes are used by: *Wooyari (Level 11) *Naughtyfins (Dark Hero Mode) *Buzzcrave (Dark Hero Mode) Common *'Lance': The excessive length of this standard-issue pike is nothing but standard. Only a well-trained warrior can handle it well. (Attack Element: Stab) : *'Ice Pike': Magic lance with chilling power. Has powerful freeze ability, and causes stagger and knockback. (Freeze) (Attack Element: Stab Ice) : *'Stagger Pike': An uncouth pike designed to caused stagger rather than pierce foes. (Stagger) (Attack Element: Stab) : Unique *'Goldora': This golden pike is an ages-old beauty, with not a scratch on its slender blade. Deals critical hits and causes stagger. (Ignite) (Attack Element: Stab Lightning) : *'Pointidon': The stabbing ability of this pike is evidenced by its heavy thrusting attacks that are unaffected by shields and send foes flying. (Shield-breaker) (Attack Element: Stab) : Super Unique *'Super Cedar Log': This Hefty log was carved from a millennia-old super cedar. Its awfully heavy and rock hard, and makes a perfect club for pummeling foes. (50%+ damage to Wood, Stone and Metal) (Attack Element: Strike) : |-|Halberd = Halberds are medium-range weapons that are mainly used to strike and piece opponents at a close range, but can also be thrown from a distance. Halberds are used by: *Kibadda *Piekron (Level 7) *Pyokorider *Wooyari *Charibasa (Level 18) *Guardira (Level 15) *Naughtyfins (Dark Hero Mode) *Buzzcrave (Dark Hero Mode) Common *'Halberd': A standard-issue halberd. Nearly worthless in battle, but if you fall on it, you'll probably survive! (Attack Element: Stab) : *'Ice Lance': Magic halberd wrapped in sub-zero coldness. Freezes enemies, knocks them back, deals critical hits. May also soothe headaches. (Freeze) (Attack Element: Stab Ice) : *'Stagger Lance': Huge halberd capable of serious damage if carried on horseback. Great for knocking foes back or making them stagger. (Stagger) (Attack Element: Stab) : *'Fire Lance': A magic halberd that glows with enchanted fire. Deals critical hits and causes foes to ignite. (Ignite) (Attack Element: Stab Fire) : Unique *'Romulus' Halberd': A lance wielded by a legendary hero who established a great empire in just one generation. Has been used to topple many a giant via a single thrust aimed at a critical spot. (100%+ damage to Giants and boosts Max HP and Defense) (Attack Element: Stab) : *'Incensar': A halberd which shoots a maelstrom fire from its tip. This precursor to flamethrower burns everything in sight. (Ignite) (Attack Element: Fire) : Super Unique *'Gugnir': Just toss this lance of the gods, and it nails the enemy's weak point. Inflicts ruthlessly powerful critical hits. (Critical) (Attack Element: Stab) : *'Battachin': An undefeatable hero was the once proud owner of this jagged-tipped long lance. Equally deadly when swung or thrust. (Poison) (Attack Element: Stab Poison) : *'Murakumon': This holy lance, blessed by a thunder deity, grants the speed of great flashes of lightning. (Ignite) (Attack Element: Stab Lightning) : Yumiyacha-Class Weapons Weapons used only by Yumiyacha-classes. These weapons are focused on long-range attacks and Status Effects. Bows = Bows are the most basic long-range weapons, dealing damage and inflicting status from a far range, but having no close combat effectiveness. Bows used by: *Yumiyacha *Alosson Common *'Bow': An everyday practice bow. It shoots arrows and sometimes it hits targets! (Attack Element: Stab) : *'Flame Bow': A magic bow that shoots arrows of fire, Lighting foes on fire and forcing them to flee forlornly. (Ignite) (Attack Element: Stab Fire) : *'Sleepy Bow': A bow that carries a witch's curse. Its targets drift right off to sleep, where they dream about having lots of warts. (Sleep) (Attack Element: Stab) : Unique *'Bow of Apollopon': A beautifully ornamented bow that was once an offering to the sun deity. Overwhelms foes rapid-fire and powerful critical hits. (Attack Element: Stab) : *'Yamibashiri':'' An assassin's bow that inflicts lots of horrible status effects on unsuspecting targets.'' (Sleep and Poison) (Attack Element: Stab) : Super Unique *'Raijinpon's Bow:' A great bow for dealing critical hits and lighting foes on fire. Forms tiny bolts of lightning which electrify its arrows. (Ignite) (Attack Element: Stab Lightning) : |-|Longbows = Longbows are long-range weapons used exclusively by Alosson at Level 10. Compared to bows, longbows have higher damage and range, but much lower speed. Common *'Longbow': This standard-issue longbow boasts a long range and excellent stagger effect. (Attack Element: Stab) : *'Stagger Longbow': When this powerful longbow strikes its mark, its concussive force knocks enemies unconscious. (Stagger) (Attack Element: Stab) : *'Poison Longbow': The arrows of this longbow are dipped in poison for added deadliness. (Poison) (Attack Element: Stab Poison) : Unique *'Crossbow of Faible': This hefty longbow has pricked countless giants, and possesses a strange magic which induces sleep. (100%+ damage to Giants) (Attack Element: Stab) : Super Unique *'Krakabom Crossbow': It takes an extra moment to pull back this giant Adamanman longbow, but the delay is more than compensated for with additional attack power. (Attack Element: Strike) : *'Yoichiro': This longbow fires magic arrows that can pierce through anything. Imbued with a great magic force, even a mere scratch deals heavy damage. (Pierces enemies) (Attack Element: Stab) : |-|Crossbows = Crossbows are long-range weapons used exclusively by Yumiyacha at Level 5. Crossbows feature higher speed and range at the cost of damage. Common *'Crossbow': Standard issue crossbow. Fires further than an ordinary bow, but the arrows don't do much damage in the way of pain. (Attack Element: Stab) : *'Ice Crossbow': A magic crossbow. Freezes and knocks back foes, deals critical hits, and wins handily in any snowball fight. (Freeze) (Attack Element: Stab Ice) : *'Repel Crossbow': An uncouth crossbow designed to knock enemies away from the front lines. Also causes foes to stagger. (Stagger) (Attack Element: Stab) : Unique *'The Machinator': A rapid-firing crossbow designed by a brilliant mathematician. (Attack Element: Stab) : Super Unique *'Illiamtel's Overture': This crossbow, designed by a master archer, penetrates enemy shields and spares no living thing. (Shield-breaker chance, 50%+ damage to Wood, Stone and Metal.) (Attack Element: Stab) : *'Teskatori Shooter': An crossbow designed for single hand use, is carried by demons on wyvernback. Those unfortunate enough to be struck by its arrows are inflicted by all manner of status effects. (Sleep and Poison) (Attack Element: Stab Darkness) : |-|Horns/Tubas = Horns/Tubas are special long-range weapons that launch balls of sound to assault opponents. These waves can bounce and ricochet around the battlefield, making it effective against large groups. Horns/Tubas are used by: *Wondabarappa *Jamsch *Sonarchy (Dark Hero Mode) Common *'Horn/Tuba':'' This consistent horn is used in training, and offers little in terms of damage and status effects.'' (Attack Element: Sound) : *'Ice Horn': A magic tuba that's in touch with its inner chill. Blow on this to freeze listeners right to their seats. (Freeze) (Attack Element: Sound Ice) : *'Flame Horn': A tuba that burns from within. Its hot tunes literally hit foes with a hunk of burnin' love. (Ignite) (Attack Element: Sound Fire) : Unique *'Healixir Horn/Tuba': This horn, varnished with an elixir of eternal life, produces a sonorous tone which boosts immunity and defense. (Increases Defense, decreases damage taken by 20% from Fire, Ice, Lightning, Poison, Sound, Anti-Light, and Darkness.) (Attack Element: Sound) : *'Dragonap Horn/Tuba': The eerily soothing timbre of this horn, built by a merry dragon handler, lulls even the most vicious of dragons off to a deep sleep. (150%+ damage against dragons. Also causes Sleep.) (Attack Element: Sound) : Super Unique *'Sonic Demonslayer': This horn, imbued with multiple layer of warding magic, is highly effective against evil beasts. It produces a low frequency hum which is only audible to their ghoulish kind. (250%+ damage against Demons, 200%+ damage against Undead.) (Attack Element: Sound) : |-|Long Horns = Long Horns are special long-range weapons that, similar to Horn/Tubas, attack using sound. Long Horns provide higher damage, at the cost of speed. Long Horns are used by: *Wondabarappa (Level 5) *Sonarchy (Dark Hero Mode) Common *'Horn': This is a practice horn, just like the ones they give to all the kids in elementary school. (Attack Element: Sound) : *'Stagger Longhorn': A magic horn whose low tones shake the earth, causing foes to stagger or send them flying. (Stagger) (Attack Element: Sound) : *'Sleepy Longhorn': A magic horn whose waves whisk foes right off to the land of sleep. (Sleep) (Attack Element: Sound) : Unique *'Horn of Homugai': This longhorn, blessed by the deity of war, is used to announce impending battle. Its powerful ring pierces all and can be heard well beyond the battlefield. (Attack Element: Sound) : Super Unique *'Megaslayer': This longhorn produces a cacophonous sound that makes even the Giants tremble. Its ear-grating roar is so great, it is known to send foes flying. (100%+ damage to giants) (Attack Element: Sound) : *'Great Howl': A rapid-fire longhorn which imitates the howl of wolves. It ravages the foe's frontline like a pack of hungry wolves. (Attack Element: Sound) : |-|Twinhorns = Twinhorns are special long-range weapons similar to Horns/Tubas, but trade damage for speed and status. Twinhorns are used by: *Jamsch *Sonarchy (Dark Hero Mode) Common *'Twinhorn': This standard-issue twinhorn induces sleep with its eerie tones, but does little damage. (Sleep) (Attack Element: Sound) : *'Lightning Twinhorn': This twinhorn,imbued with the power of thunder, showers foes with an incinerating barrage of sky-rattling sounds. (Ignite) (Attack Element: Sound Lightning) : *'Poison Twinhorn': This twinhorn disrupts the five senses with poisonous soundwaves all of it's victims take great hits to their immunity. And many will not survive. (Poison) (Attack Element: Sound Poison) : Unique *'Horns of Hamlin': The sweet soundwaves of this magic twinhorn cause an undeniable craving for sleep. Highly effective in group battles. (Sleep and Poison) (Attack Element: Sound Darkness) : Super Unique *'Siren's Song': The seductive sounds of this eerie twinhorn yield high attack power, in addition to respectable poison and sleep effects. (Sleep and Poison) (Attack Element: Sound Darkness) : *'Spriggan's Song': This prized treasure of an earth sprite drenches foes with a torrential shower of sound. Disrupt any formation with powerful poison ability! (Sleep and Poison, increases attack speed by -50%.) (Attack Element: Sound) : |-|Staves = Staves are special long-range weapons used exclusively by Oohoroc, utilizing high damage spells to attack enemies. Common *'Staff': Standard issue staff for apprentices of black magic. Begin training with this staff. (Ignite) (Attack Element: Fire) : *'Fireball Staff': Powerful staff that incinerates foes with great balls of flame. (Ignite) (Attack Element: Fire) : *'Firewall Staff': This powerful staff summons a bulwark of magma by stimulating the veins of the earth. (Ignite) (Attack Element: Fire) : *'Lightning Staff': This powerful staff transforms one's own magic power into a stormcloud which showers foes with lightning. (Ignite) (Attack Element: Lightning) : Unique *'Thunderstorm Staff': This staff, wielded only by battle-hardened sorcerers, channels the power of a thunder Djinn to create a great thunderstorm unlock Heavy use of Flash Crack Boom. (Ignite) (Attack Element: Lightning) : Super Unique *'Holymist Staff': This staff, wielded only by battle-hardened sorcerers, channels a divine beast to create a holy mist which obscures the battlefield. unlock Nova Nova. (50%+ damage to Demons and Undead.) (Attack Element: Lightning Light) : *'Flamesea Staff': This staff, wielded only by battle-hardened sorcerers, channels the power of a flame Djinn to create a sea of flame unlock Darkfire. (Ignite) (Attack Element: Fire) : *'Darkvenom staff': This staff, wielded only by battle-hardened sorcerers channels the power of venomous beasts to cover the battlefield in a poisonous mist. unlock Venomist. (Ignite, Sleep and Poison) (Attack Element: Poison Darkness) : *'Jewelsword Staff': A soul of a warrior within the staff transforms into a holy sword and destroys nearby foes. (Ignite) (Attack Element: Slash) : |-|Scepters = Scepters are special long-range weapons used exclusively by Pingrek. Scepters cannot deal damage, but instead provide intense healing, status recovery, and defensive boosts. Offensively, Scepters can freeze opponents and summon walls of ice to impede enemies. Common *'Scepter': A standard-issue scepter provided to new white mages. : *'Purity Scepter': A cleansing breeze shall blow direct, and free your friends from status effects! : *'Healing Scepter': This scepter is a favorite of high-ranked white magicians. Hold it high and say a prayer to instantaneously heal your allies battle wounds : *'Defense Scepter': Hold this scepter verily tight, and truly wish with all your might! A defensive magic wall appears, to shield your friends from harm and fright! : Unique *'Firefighter Scepter': This ancient scepter dominates the spirits of flame. Its wielder never catches fire, and enemy flame attacks are no longer a threat. (Total immunity to Igniting, and halves Fire damage taken) : *'Defrost Scepter': Defend: Normalize, Charge attack: Heal All :This ancient scepter dominates the spirits of ice. Its wielder never freezes, and enemy ice attacks are no longer a threat. (Total immunity to Freezing, and halves Ice damage taken) : Super Unique *'Maelstrom Scepter': A legendary scepter of death and sleep. Transforms Freeze Trap Into the soporific Out Cold. (Adds a Sleep chance.) : *'Sleepless Scepter:' This Scepter was awakened from an ancient sleep to provide its bearer with an agile body and total resistance to sleep. (Total immunity to Knockback and Sleep.) : *'Antivenom Scepter': Defend:heal all, charge def:heal all: this sacred protective scepter grants iron flesh and total resistance to poison. (Total immunity to Poison, and halves Poison damage taken) : |-|Cannons = Cannons are heavy long-range weapons focused on dealing extremely high damage to single targets and structures, but have very slow speeds. Cannons are used by: *Cannogabang *Covet-hiss (Dark Hero Mode) Common *'Cannon': A cannon used in drills. Made to last, but not to blast - don't expect it to do much damage. (Attack Element: Crush) : *'Flame Cannon': A magic cannon that shoots flaming projectiles. Turns up the heat for enemy forces. (Ignite) (Attack Element: Crush Fire) : Unique *'Bonkadonk Cannon': Shoots reinforced shells perfect for demolition. (150%+ damage to Shells, 100%+ damage to Dragons, 200%+ damage to Wood, 300%+ damage to Stone, and 400%+ damage to Metal.) (Attack Element: Crush) : Super Unique *'Lullablight': A cannon that fires sleep rounds. The perfect group lullaby for noisy enemies. (Sleep) (Attack Element: Crush) : |-|Howitzers/Blunderbusses = Howitzers are heavy long-range weapons that deal moderate damage across the entire battlefield, making them effective for crowd control. However, they can also be used at very short ranges to deal immense damage to a single target. Howitzers are used by: *Cannogabang (Level 14) *Covet-hiss (Dark Hero Mode) Common *'Howitzer/Blunderbuss': This flack cannon is issued to experienced cannon adepts. Inflicts light damage over a wide range by firing countless tiny shells. (Attack Element: Strike) : *'Ice Howitzer/Ice Blunderbuss': Built with a magical ice alloy, this flack cannon launches flecks of singeing ice that mercilessly freeze foes. (Freeze) (Attack Element: Strike Ice) : Unique *'Euryalus': This flack cannon, designed in ancient times by a great mathematician, is used for base defense. Boasts rapid-fire and critical effect. (30%- damage to Shells, 20%- damage to Dragons, 10%- damage to Stone, 40%- damage to Metal.) (Attack Element: Strike) : Super Unique *'Dreadmare': This evil flack cannon was unleashed from the deepest reaches of the demon realm. Its shells affect the very consciousness of the victims, causing poison and sleep. (40%- damage to Shells, 25%- damage to Dragons, 20%- damage to Stone, 50%- damage to Metal, but causes Sleep and Poison.) (Attack Element: Strike Darkness) : |-|Lasers = Lasers are heavy long-range weapons that pierce enemies and structures, heavily damaging all enemies caught in the line of fire. Lasers are used by: *Cannogabang (Level 18) *Covet-hiss (Dark Hero Mode) Common *'Laser': Only veteran cannon adepts are allowed to handle this hazardous weapon. The piercing laser mows down foes in a single zap. (Ignite) (Attack Element: Light) : *'Critical Laser': This powerful laser cannon, known for its consistently high attack power, it is said to be a gift from the cosmos. Even a mere graze of its laser can be deadly. (Ignite and Critical) (Attack Element: Light) : Unique *'Hoirenho': This terrifying laser cannon is said to be the creation of a demon. Those hit by its powerful ray are frozen inside and out. (Freeze) (Attack Element: Ice) : Super Unique *'Ichigeki': This ultra-powerful laser was developed to fire a single-shot special attack with high attack power. Hit an entire enemy army with an ultimate critical attack! (Ignite) (Attack Element: Light) : Other Weapons Weapons used exclusively by Dark Heroes during Dark Hero Mode. Claws = Claws are dual-wielded melee weapons used exclusively by Ragewolf in Dark Hero Mode. Claws function similar to Arms, but provide a greater critical rate, hitpoint bonuses, defensive bonuses, and status resistance. Claws can only be obtained during Dark Hero Mode. Common *'Claw': These sturdy claws inflict powerful critical hits, but lack attack power. (Attack Element: Slash) : *'Flaming Claw': These magic flaming claws keep the body warm, boosting freeze resistance. (Ignite) (Attack Element: Slash Fire) : *'Poison Claw: 'These magic poison claws cripple foes with poison and provide poison resistance. (Poison) (Attack Element: Slash Poison) : Unique *'Demonic Dark Claw': These cursed claws use a dark force to cause status effects. Each claw extends individually to slip past enemy shields. (Sleep and Poison) (Attack Element: Slash Darkness) : *'Gardsormr Ice Claw': These claws of an arctic dragon can freeze lava. Freeze foes with powerful mist and provides burn resistance. (Freeze) (Attack Element: Slash Ice) : Note: Unobtainable unless hacked in Super Unique *'Bengal Tiger Claw': Claw of the Baihu tiger, which feeds on demons and dragons, grants its bearer agility and unparalleled ferocity. (Attack Element: Slash) : Note: Unobtainable unless hacked in |-|Scythes = Scythes are medium-range melee weapons used exclusively by Ravenous in Dark Hero Mode. Scythes are similar to axes, but have higher speed, critical rate, hitpoint bonuses, and defensive bonuses at the cost of damage. Scythes can only be obtained during Dark Hero Mode. Common *'Scythe': This giant scythe inflicts criticals but has anaemic attack power. (Attack Element: Slash) : *'Deflecting Scythe': This scythe, made from rock-solid alloy, creates tornadoes which sweep up attacking foes and toss them into the air. (Knockback) (Attack Element: Slash) : *'Flaming Scythe': The scorching blade of this magic scythe creates tornadoes that transform the battlefield into a sea of flame. (Ignite) (Attack Element: Slash Fire) : Unique *'Quickflash Scythe': This scythe, made from a rare ore by a demon realm blacksmith, is a fine specimen which is both featherlight and razor-sharp. (Attack Element: Slash) : *'Deathsoul Scythe': This grim reaper scythe can slash apart a great warrior's very soul. Its blade is imbued with poison and sleep effects. (Sleep and Poison) (Attack Element: Slash Darkness) : Note: Unobtainable unless hacked in Super Unique *'Great Mighty Scythe/Great God Scythe': This holy scythe blessed by a higher Djinn, boasts great attack power and ultimate critical effect. (Attack Element: Slash Light) : Note: Only obtained at the beginning of a dark hero save Armor/Defensive Equipment Equipment used by all classes. Some categories are exclusive to certain classes. Helmets = Helmets are the most basic defensive equipment used by all classes. They provide a wide variety of bonus, from status immunity to increased damage and movement speed. Common *'Helm': Standard-issue helmet that is the mark of any good Patapon warrior. This one however, gives you barely any defense. : *'Flame Helm': A helmet that burns red with magical fire. Reduces ice damage. : *'Ice Helm': Helmet that magically channels the coldest snows on the highest plains. Greatly reduces fire damage. : *'Lightning Helm': A helmet magically imbued with the power of lightning. Reduces lighting damage and burn effects. (Also reduces attack speed by 10%.) : Unique *'Tahla Helm': A helmet with decorations so beautiful, it will impress both friends and enemies. (Reduces damage taken from Poison and Sound by 50%) : *'Bunny Hood':'' The helmet of the age-old Patapon ally, Bunnypon. Greatly boosts attack but leaves the rear open to fire attacks.'' (Increases Critical chance, Attack Power and Speed, but reduces burn resistance and increases Fire damage taken by 20%) : *'Shubaba Gale Helm': A rare red lightning helm formed from an ancient hero's mask. Enjoys a divine protection and greatly boosts attack speed. (Boosts attack speed by -40%. Can only be obtained by importing Patapon 2 Save Data when starting a new game.) : DLC Helms These helms can only be obtained via DLC. These helms are limited to level 0, and cannot be improved. This limitation also includes the Shubaba Gale Helm. *'Malevolent Uramus Helm': This is a rare helm that helps release one's anger and spite. Start by putting everybody to sleep with a boosted sleep attack. : *'Bald Cap': This diligent helm stays with you through thick and thin. Reflects sun beams for increased burn rate. : *'Clown Helm': This rare joyous helm glitters with decorative stars. Occasional stale jokes boost your freeze rate. : *'Otherworld Jupiter Head': A rare outer space helm with two luminous antennae. Receives signals from beyond that boosts movement speed during attack. : *'Gero Helm of Valor': A rare underworld warrior's helm decorated with holy feathers that boost attack with the power of wild. : *'Straw Boing Helm': A powerful lord of a faraway land adored this rare helm. Conquer more with the help of an increased stagger rate. : *'Thief Jirokichi Helm': A thief owned this rare helm that targets Zigoton and Karmen fortresses. The trickster's finesse boosts attack speed. : *'Masamune Helm': The rare helm of a tragic figure who just fell short of heroism. Boosts critical rate to help you avoid the same fate. : *'Karib Rampage Helm': The rare helm of Captain Karib, who crossed many raging seas. Let his merciless determination boost your poison rate. : *'Marina Sea Helm': The rare helm of a man who loved the ocean and her brisk winds. The stormy temper of the winds increases knockback rate. : Super Unique *'Tebenos Helm ': A helmet made of a unique metal. Its jagged ornamentation alone boosts the wearer's strength. (Reduces damage taken from Strike, Slash and Stab attacks by 20%. Also raises Strength. Reduces attack speed by +20%, slows down movement speed.) : *'Samurai Helm': A helmet said to be worn without fail by warriors of a nation island in the East whenever they march to war. Greatly boost attack speed and grants resistance to magic attacks. (Reduces elemental damage taken by 20%. Attack speed decrease by 20%, slightly faster movement speed.) : *'Marumenko Helm': A spiffy helmet with all around excellent state. Reduces the rate of all status effects. (Reduces damage taken from Sound, Light and Darkness by 50%.) : |-|Shields = Shields are defensive equipment used by Taterazay- and Yarida-classes. They mainly provide defensive stats, but can also boost damage. Shields are used by: *Taterazay (Level 1) *Tondenga (Level 3) *Guardira (Level 7) *Kibadda *Piekron (Level 5) *Charibasa (Level 14) Common *'Shield': This standard-issue shield is easy to handle and allows it's bearer to evade enemies attack. : *'Ice Shield': A magic shield that stays at glacial temperatures. Prevents burning. : *'Flame Shield': A magic shield that glows red-hot. The fire never goes out, even in extremely cold wind. Reduces freeze rate. : *'Eyeball Shield': A shield that prevents misfortune with a powerful eye, excellent resistance, but only for magic and status effects. (Resists Status effects and reduces elemental damage taken by 10%.) : Unique *'Stinger Shield': The rim of this offensive shield is lined with the fangs of the giant wolf Fenrir. Boosts attack power, critical effect, and shield breaker effect. (Raises Attack power, critical, and Shield-breaker.) : *'Galapagos Shield': A shield crafted from the sturdy shell of a 10,000-year-old land turtle. Its heavy defenses carry a cost however, as the bearer experiences a strange and potent drowsiness. (Reduces Sleep Resistance). : Super Unique *'Octagon Shield': A rock-solid shield with a unique construction that allows it to deflect even the most crushing of weights,but at the cost of movement speed. (Reduces melee damage taken by 20%. Increases defense, but lowers movement speed significantly.) : *'Fireblessed Shield': This ancient shield was refined by a great demon using the flames of a dragon king. It provides total protection against flame, and the residual heat from its refinement prevents freezing. (Immune to Burn effects. Also reduces fire damage taken by 20%. Resists freezing as well, just like a normal Flame Shield.) : *'Alldemonium Shield': A cursed shield with exceptional capabilities. one of which is said to be the ability to ruin the wielder's life. (Gives extremely high attack bonuses, but lowers Max HP and increases elemental damage taken by 10%.) : |-|Greatshields = Greatshields are heavy defensive equipment that provide unparalleled hitpoint bonuses, defense, and status resistance, but provide no offense as they require both hands to use. Greatshields are used by: *Guardira *Slogturtle (Dark Hero Mode) Common *'Greatshield': A greatshield provided to those who are adept with shields. Hold the frontline with the help of its sturdy frame, or bash enemies to knock them back. (Attack Element: Strike) : *'Poison Greatshield': This dependable greatshield is coated with poison-resistant magic. It assuages poison damage, and greatly boosts poison resistance (Attack Element: Strike) : *'Grond Greatshield': Huge, weighty greatshield made of a special electric-resistive alloy. Prevents stagger and knockback, so you can hold the front lines at all costs. (Attack Element: Strike) : Unique *'Aegis:' A greatshield of the Mighty Ones whose giant mirrored surface is so polished it can reflect status effects, and defend against attacks of light and sound. (Reduces Fire, Ice, Lightning damage taken by 20%, Sound damage by 50%, and Anti-light damage by 80%) (Attack Element: Strike) : *'Tokoyomamori:' A greatshield supposedly crafted by some ancient god. Great defense, and light, allowing for extra dexterity. (Reduces Melee damage taken by 10%, and elemental damage by 20%) (Attack Element: Strike) : Super Unique *'Bacteon Greatshield:' A greatshield coated with a special bacteria on its face which completely nullifies poison. (Reduces Poison damage by 60%, and elemental damage by 10%.) (Attack Element: Strike Poison) : |-|Shoulderguards = Shoulderguards are defensive equipment used exclusively by Tondenga and Myamsar. They provide moderate defensive bonuses, but mainly offer damage and speed bonuses. Common *'Shoulderguard': Standard-issue shoulderguards. Lightweight, and not very good at the "guarding" part. : *'Flame Shoulders': Shoulderguards imbued with magical fire that reduces freezing. : *'Ice Shoulders': Très cool shoulderguards with the magical ability to resist fire and critical hits. : Unique *'Frayola's Spaulders': Shoulderguards bestowed upon humankind by a goddess with a penchant for bright colours. Its wearer feels as light as a feather, and moves as fluidly as a river. : *'Lonestars': Shoulderguards with large, sharp horns that help make sure foes really get the point. They pack a powerful punch, and can shatter the most powerful structures with ease. (50% damage bonus to Wood, Stone and Metal. Large defense bonus.) : Super Unique *'Crono Riggers': Huge, sturdy shoulderguards crafted by an ancient god. They boast a balance of offense and defense, and prevent all critical hits. (Nullifies Critical damage taken (except for critical damage dealt by Poison), and boosts attack power) : |-|Capes = Capes are defensive equipment that provide low defense bonuses, but high status resistances and boost status rate. Capes are used by: *Wondabarappa *Jamsch *Sonarchy (Dark Hero Mode) Common *'Cotton Cape': A standard-issue with poor Defense, but a reputation for bringing the wearer happiness. : *'Ice Cape': A magical cape that mantles the wearer in sub-zero cold. Greatly reduces fire damage. : *'Fire Cape':'' A cape that is always on fire. Luckily for the wearer, it is magical fire that staves off the coldest of temperatures.'' : Unique *'Cape of Ulysses': A mysterious cape worn by alien lifeforms from the moon. The light which shines from its fabric keeps all manner of disasters at bay. (Gives an additional boost to Sleep rate.) : *'Freja's Cape': A lovely cape decorated with feathers. Its beauty utterly mesmerizes the foulest of foes. (Boosts attack speed.) : Super Unique *'Vamp Cloak': A bizarre cape stitched together by a demon. It allows the wearer to sidestep all status effects. (Gives an additional boost to Poison and Critical rate.) : |-|Shoes = Shoes are defensive equipment used exclusively by Oohoroc and Pingrek. All shoes provide damage and status rate bonuses, but low defensive stats. Common *'Sandals': Special Lightweight, flexible footwear which provides magic-handling Patapons with resistance to criticals and stagger. : *'Wide Awake Boots': The magic bumps which grow on these sandals are good for ones health. By stimulating the feet, they resist sleep effects. : *'Flame Boots': These magic sandals glow red and warm their wearer from the feet up, offering resistance to freezing effects. (Boosts Ignite rate.) : Unique *'Moonwalkers': These mysterious sandals ease the effects of gravity and allow their wearer to trounce with beautiful form, and resist critical effect. : *'Alarium Stompers':'' These heavy sandals made from a dense metal protect their wearer from knockback''. (Total immunity from knockback). : Super Unique *'Lilith Shoes': These rare sandals were made from the remiges of the bird-demon Onomoraki. They protect their wearer from various status effects, and offer a great boost to dark magic. (Boost to all Status effects, including Critical, Stagger and Knockback.) : |-|Horses = Horses are mounts that provide high hitpoint and defensive bonuses and varying movement speed bonuses. Horses are used by: *Kibadda *Pyokorider *Buzzcrave (Dark Hero Mode) Common *'Horse': A standard issue steed. Good-natured and easy to control, but with only moderate assault speed. : *'Flame Horse': A horse that looks like it has sprung from the magma of Bovo Volcano. Reduces freezing damage. : *'Wide Awake Horse': The left and right sides of this horse's brain take turns resting, so it can keep running without sleep. So will you. : Unique *'Sibericus the Frosty': A steed bred deep within the polar, absolute zero region of the demon realm. It gallops across the battlefield with ice running through it's veins, making it invulnerable to freezing. : *'Bullgam the Bully': This ancient steed has seen countless battles over history. Highly resilient and able to deflect physical attacks, but slower than even an ordinary horse. (Reduces melee damage taken, and greatly boost defense.) : Super Unique *'Ponbiscuit': A horse with a fine coat and an even finer pedigree bred with nothing in mind but speed. Capable in many ways, but also temperamental and hard to control. : |-|Warhorses = Warhorses are mounts that, like horses, provide hitpoint and defensive bonuses, but also provide additional damage and speed bonuses. Warhorses are used by: *Pyokorider (Level 10) *Buzzcrave (Dark Hero Mode) Common *'Warhorse': This steed gallops across the battlefield at speeds incomparable to an ordinary horse. Also easy to control: no frills, no headaches. : *'Ice Warhorse': A warhorse that must have escaped from the meat locker - it's one cold pony. It laughs in the face of fire. : *'Poison Warhorse': This warhorse eats nothing but poisonous plants, which explains its stomach of steel and strong resistance to poison. : Unique *'Deep Impact': A warhorse with two horns, and tremendous speed. Plunge into the enemy ranks for critical hits! (Increases Critical rate.) : Super Unique *'Kotenho the King': This haughty king of warhorses bucks any rider unworthy to sit in his saddle. Although not terribly fast, he is believed to be invincible. : *'Ponteo the Victorious': This warhorse of proud pedigree has seen countless victories. It boasts incredible speed and unprecedented strength. : |-|Chariots = Chariots are heavy mounts used exclusively by Cannassault and Charibasa. Chariots provide very high hitpoints and defensive bonuses, as well as improving damage and status rate by a slight amount, but are slower than horses. Common *'Chariot': This standard-issue tank has a simple design. Its heavy weight helps resist knockback. : * Ice Chariot: This chariot was built from unmelting ice. Its ice-cold wheel freezes foes and prevents burning. (Raises Freeze rate) : *'Flame Chariot': This chariot was built from fiery magma. Its red-hot wheel makes foes catch fire and resists freezing. (Raises Ignite rate) : * Critical Chariot: The sharp spikes on the wheel of this chariot consistently inflict damage upon enemies, including critical hits. (Raises Critical chance) : Unique * The Silencer: This impervious hull of this heavy mechanized chariot is unaffected by most attacks : * Ruemelter: This slippery, oil-doused chariot is highly mobile, but naturally quite vulnerable to fire. (Reduces Ignite resistance and increases Fire damage taken by 50%) : Super Unique * Silver Murzephone: The anti-magic power of pure silver of which this shiny chariot is built resists demons (150%+ damage to Demons and 50%+ damage to Undead. Also reduces Darkness damage taken by 50%) : * Chariot of Light: This brilliantly shining supertank carries its pilot across the battlefield at the speed of light. (Reduces Light damage taken by 20%. Adds Light to Attack Element.) : * Deedsarus Darktank: This fearsomely destructive dark chariot is said to have appeared out of the depths of the earth. The rumble of its engine shall never cease as it is powered by nefarious magic. (Reduces Critical rate to 0%, also causes Ignite and Poison. Adds Darkness to Attack Element.) : Enchantment Enchantments can occasionally be found on common equipment like Ice Swords or Lightning Helms, providing additional offensive/defensive stats. Enchanted weapons can commonly by found in Treasure Chests, with rarer enchantments being found in Gold and Jeweled chests, but are much more uncommon in these chests. Enchanted weapons will be denoted with a light purple name and a shortened prefix of the enchantment at the end of the name, such as Fl or Hp. Enchantments are split into Offensive enchantments and Defensive enchantments: Offensive Equipment *'Flame Fl:' Increased flammability. Burn rate increases by 25% and attack is boosted by +46.6 (recurring)% *'Strength St:' Damage boost. Boosts attack by +60% *'Poison Po:' Increased toxicity. Poison rate increases by 25% and attack power is boosted by +73.3(recurring)% *'Holy H:' Effective against undead. Damage against Demons and Undead is increased by +50%, +5% critical and attack power is boosted by +86.6 (recurring)% *'Slayer Sl:' Effective against dragons. Damage against dragons is increased by 150%, +10% critical and attack power is boosted by +100%. *'Destructo De:' Effective against matter. Attack Speed and Attack Movement Speed both increased by 10%, critical chance increased by 15%, Damage against Demons, Undead, Dragons and Giants increased by 10%, Damage against Shells, Wood, Stone and Metal increased by 50%, and Attack Power increased by 113 (recurring)%. *'God G:' Unparalleled attack ability. Attack Speed increased by 20%, Critical rate boosted by 30%, and Attack Power boosted by 140 (recurring)% Defensive Equipment *'Hitpoints Hp': Hit Point boost. Stamina increases by 300. *'Armor Ar': Increased melee defense. Stamina increased by 500, Critical resistance increased by 10%, x0.9 damage taken from Strike, Slash and Stab attacks and defense increases by 10. *'Weight W': Increased weight prevents Knockback. Stamina increases by 1000, defense increases by 15, Stagger and Knockback resistance increased by 10%, x0.8 damage taken from Strike, Slash and Stab attacks and weight increases by 5. *'Ice Ic: '''Boosts burn resistance and reduces fire element damage. Stamina increases by 2000, defense increases by 20, burn resistance increases by 20% and damage inflicted by fire is halved. *'Endurance En: Reduced damage (All Types). Defense boosted by 25, Stamina boosted by 5000, Crit, Kb and Stagger resistance boosted by 5% and all defensive bonuses x0.9 *'Cure Cu: '''Increased defense against poison. Stamina increased by 10000, Defense increased by 30, Poison resistance increased by 20%, and Damage taken from Poison is halved. *'Mega Me: Greatly increases Hit Points. Stamina boosted by 20000, Defense boosted by 50, Critical, Knock back and Stagger resistances increased by 10%, Ignite, Freeze, Sleep and Poison resistances increased by 5% and all defensive bonuses x0.85 . Demo Version These enchantments can only be found in the Patapon 3 Demo: Offensive Equipment *'Lightning Li:' Increased chance of staggering or igniting an enemy. *'Critical Cr:' Increases critical rate. Defensive Equipment *'Chill Ci': Same as Ice Ic, but stronger. Trivia *Even if a piece of equipment has no critical rate, other equipment like helmets or shields can give it a critical rate (like the Bunny Hood, Critical Chariot, Alldemonium Shield, or Stinger Shield). For instance, the Axe of Hanboon has an extreme base damage but no critical rate. When equipped with critical equipment, however, it can have a high critical rate allowing for unparalleled damage. This can work well with classes like Cannassault or Tondenga as they both have weapons that trade damage for critical rate. *The Straw Boing Helm is likely a reference to the hat worn by Luffy, a main character in the anime and manga "One Piece". *Poseipon's Trident is a reference to Poseidon's Trident, a trident that the Greek god of the sea is often seen wielding. *The Djinn referred to in the Thunderstorm Staff description is Soragami. *The Djinn referred to in the Flamesea Staff description is Yamagami. *Many Unique/Super Unique Weapons are based on equipment featured in previous Patapon games. These include: Tebenos Helm, Dokaknel's Fang, Deep Impact, Great Golem Arm and Bunny Hood. *Gugnir looks similar to Divine Halberd Kami, a weapon found in both previous Patapon games. *When a level 11-40 spear is thrown, it looks like a level 1-10 spear. This also applies to Halberds (Charibasa) and Daggers (Piekron). *The Greatsword Serberker is a possible scramble of the word 'Berserker'. *Palkyria's Flight resembles Divine Javelin Kami, in Patapon 2 . *Romulus' Halberd belongs to Romulus, who by legend, had founded the Empire of Rome. *Deathsoul Scythe used to have Red colors but it was changed to purple in final game. *Illiamtel's Overture is a reference to the William Tell Overture with the first and last letter of the person being removed. *Great Mighty Scythe/Great God Scythe is the Uberhero version of Gong's scythe in Patapon 2. *Possibly due to the loss of Toripons, the demon bird Omnoraki (from Patapon 2) was cut up, and the remiges used in the Lilith Shoes (the same description as Patapon 2's Magic Shoes Lilith). *The first part of the name of the shiv "Heltopay's Kiss" is a play on the phrase "Hell to pay". *According to the description of the Cape of Ulysses, aliens live on the world of Patapon's moon! *The Siren Horn is a reference to the ancient Greek story of the Sirens, half-woman, half-vulture beasts who would lure sailors into crashing their ship, using their entrancing singing. *The Bow of Apollopon refers to the Greek god Apollo. *In the EU Version of Patapon 3, some of the helms e.g "Bunny Hood" is called "Bunny Head". *The Crono Riggers and Bunny Hood could possibly be references to famous video games Chrono Trigger and The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask, Crono Riggers being an obvious reference to the game's name, and the Bunny Hood being an obvious reference to an item in Majora's Mask. *The Stagger Longbow resembles the Giant Bow "Failnaught" from Patapon 1. *The Gesundbeit spear could be a play on the word "Gesundheit". *In the EU version of Patapon 3, the 'Sleepy' equipment has been renamed to 'Sleepi' (e.g Sleepi Bow) *All of these weapons displayed are what it would look like for the Uberhero to equip the item. Ton, Chin and Kan get smaller versions of the weapons/armor, but they still have the same functions. *Ponteo the Victorious for Ton is not coloured red, unlike the Uberhero's counterpart. This could be intentional or an unfinished product. *Lightning and Fire equipment can be affected by Oohoroc's Lightning and Flame Master set skills. (e.g Lightning Blade/Fire Bow) *Alarium Stompers is a recoloured version of the Heaven Boots in Patapon 2, with the stompers being coloured brown instead of yellow. *In the spanish version of Patapon 3, there are many changes, such as: **Capes are translated to "Wings". **The Bunny Hood is now "Gazapon's Head". *There are different versions of some standard equipment (lance, pike, great sword, cannon) that were never implemented in the final versions of the game but remain still in the game's files. *All the equipment from the previous games is remaining still in the game's files, they can be loaded via hacking or file modification See Also *Equipment Set *Ultimate Equipment es:Equipamiento de Patapon 3 Category:Featured Article Category:Patapon 3 Category:Items Category:Weapons Category:Equipment